


Lost in Tolkien's Middle Earth???

by LadyHawke361



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Modern Girl pretending to be from Middle Earth, Not Trespasser DLC Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHawke361/pseuds/LadyHawke361
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal Lynn Prentice considered herself an average girl, maybe a little overweight and more or less a shut in. However she loved to read and when she played her fantasy games on her PS4, she always played as an elf female and either a rogue or a mage.  Both classes interested her.</p><p>Her Father had finally convinced her to go to dinner with him at her favorite restaurant, which was something she had not done in years.  Little did she know, but that trip was going to send her on one wild ride she would never forget!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal finds herself transported to a world, where for some unknown reason, SHE is an Elf!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have reworked the story in hopes of making it better and just a bit longer.

For weeks her Father had been pestering her to have lunch with him. Crystal had become something of a shut-in after she had been assaulted her senior year in college. Leaving her apartment was nerve-wracking at best and panic inducing at worst. But after several heartfelt phone calls from her Father, she finally relented and agreed to meet him at the park near her apartment complex.

Thus Crystal found herself walking to the park, to wait for her Father to pick her up.  She could not believe she turned 40 today, she had never been on a date or even kissed a guy. When she was in school, she always put her classes first, never showing interest in anyone. It was just easier that way. So now she felt depressed because she was seeing a lot of young couples strolling in the park, holding hands and stealing kisses. Seeing that she rolled her eyes and thought, _Get a room already, old maids like me don't want to, or need to, see that!_ But of course her extreme shyness prevents her from actually saying something.

To the outside observer Crystal simply looked plain. She had short brown hair style in a pixie cut, sad brown eyes that were almost the same shade as her hair. Due to her sedate life style she carried a few extra pounds and her clothes were in effect thirty years out of style as she had inherited most of them from other family members. Her depression and anxiety disorder made shopping for new clothes almost impossible.

She took solace in reading and playing video games such as Skyrim. Any game that offered Elves as a playable race tended to attract her attention. In fact a friend of hers just gave her a copy of Dragon Age Inquisition yesterday as an early birthday present. She created a female Elven Mage named Silima that was far different from herself. Long blond hair and clear blue eyes. She had the Vallaslin of Mythal but it was practically the shade of her skin so it could hardly be seen at all.

Crystal smiled thinking about her alter ego in the game,  _I barely defeated the Pride Demon and woke up in Haven before I had to shut it off to meet Dad for lunch today._

Crystal glanced at her watch, and realized her Father was late. She shifts uncomfortably, and thought, _P_ _erhaps I will just go home_. She began walking around the park, trying to decide what to do when a bright green light swirls into being right in front of her! She couldn't stop her forward momentum, thus she is dragged into the light. As quickly as the swirling green light appeared it disappeared, leaving behind a small pile of Crystals belongings. Her watch, her smartphone, her purse and the polyester pant suit she had been wearing!

Slowly the sensation of falling a great distance breaks onto her consciousness. She finds herself in a garish green field of light. Looking down at herself she sees what looks like cotton or wool peasants rags, similar to the starting outfit in Skyrim, she also doesn't seem to have any shoes on. In shocked surprise she says, "What the hell?! I'm a twiggy now!?" On an internal hunch she reaches up to feel her ears. In excitement she shouts, "Yay! I'm an ELF!"

Looking around again she sees a sort of shimmer in her otherwise nearly neon green surroundings. She starts to make out blue skies, trees and brownish ground.  Which, by the way, she is approaching rather quickly.

Herald Adaar, Cassandra, Solas and Verric finished off the first wave of demons at a rift in the Hinterlands when amongst the second wave they hear a female scream as she falls out of the rift and among the demons.

Crystal lands hard on her left side which knocked the wind out of her. As she gasps for breath she looks around seeing a bald Elf wielding a staff and casting spells at the creatures around her. There is also a beardless Dwarf that sports a thick mat of curly strawberry blonde chest hair. The Dwarf is using an unusual crossbow. On the other side is a Human female who is wearing what appears to be heavy armor, her shield matches her armor, then again so does her longsword. The last member of the fighting force looks to be a grey skinned giant with horns, she seems to be wielding a staff and casting spells just like the bald Elf.

All she can think is,  _My head hurts, correction everything hurts._ With that thought she closes her eyes and let's herself fall into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit date: 9-20-2017


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of dungeons and Seekers. Crystal just does not know what to make of her surroundings. She is cold and stiff, and her whole left side feels like someone was trying to tenderize her flesh. 
> 
> She was hoping it was all a dream.

Slowly Crystal becomes aware of the cold and the damp, her body begins to shiver which only causes the pain in her left side to intensify. She opens her eyes to a single torch which just barely lights her little corner of what appears to be a dungeon. Unable to move without terrible pain, Crystal begins calling out, "Help me, please? Someone help!" She tries to shout but her voice isn't very strong.

Cold and damp are her worst enemies it would seem.  She falls silent and listens. Somewhere nearby a door has opened and she can hear three or four sets of footsteps. And there they are in the light of her single torch.  The grey skinned giant, the bald Elf, the Human in heavy armor and a stranger, another female Human.

Feeling confused and uncertain she looks at the Elf and say, "Where am I and who are you people?"

However it is the unknown female who speak, "You are in no position to question us. You will however answer our questions fully and truthfully!" Her hard eyes send a shiver down Crystal's back. "Now, who are you and where do you come from?"

Thinking fast Crystal drags herself to her feet and stands as straight as her pain will allow. Staring right into the woman's eye, she puts on a haughty expression and says, "I am Silima, great granddaughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, granddaughter of Celebrian and daughter of Arwen, apart of the ruling house of Lothlorien." Crystal ran her eyes over the Human interrogator with as much distain as she could muster.

With every new name she had spoken, the Elf's eyebrows rose a little higher on his bald head.

Leliana scoffed at the statement. "If you are royalty, why are you in rags?"

Not missing a beat Silima says, "Because I was captured by Humans who were planning on selling me into slavery in a distant land. These were the clothes they put on me after stealing my Elf-weave robes. When I got the chance to flee I didn't take the time to look for my robes. Something happened along the way, I fell, when I woke I was here." Silima raised a single brow as if daring the Human to doubt her.

Solas was shifting from foot to foot, he glanced at the spy-master and said, "If I may, I believe I can speak to some of your doubts, Sister Nightingale."

"Very well Solas, what do you know of her claims?"

 "In the fade I have seen many memories of the ancient Elvhen. Some Elven even traveled to other worlds. Since she did fall through a rift, perhaps she comes from one of those other worlds." He falls silent for a moment as he studies Silima, "I have heard the names Celeborn and Galadriel whispered in the fade. But those memories are so old that only the names remain."

The Nightingale looks from Solas to Silima and back again, " You are sure?"

Solas can only nod, he realizes that Silima's eyes look amazingly like Galadriel's eyes and he a shiver runs down his spine.

The grey giant looks at Silima as she begins to open the cell door, "I do apologize for your treatment, my name is Adaar, and people call me the Herald of Andraste. Did anyone tend your wounds?"

With the realization that they were going to let her out of the cell the little strength Silima had fled her as her pain sent darkness closing over her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crystal tries to be quick on her feet. Still her only explanation is she fell into Tolkien's Middle Earth, despite some of the other strangeness.
> 
> Hope everyone is enjoying Silima's adventures!


	3. Lost hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking yet again, adds to Silima's confusion. Solas tries to explain.

Her mind still foggy with sleep Silima realizes that she is warm and she can hear the soft crackle of a fire not too far away. Then the sound of a page being turned and the soft scratch of someone writing with a quill. She blinks her eyes a few time to clear the sleep from them when she realizes her pain is almost completely gone.

The person writing appears to be the bald elf she saw the last two times she was awake. She tries to speak but ends up coughing to clear her throat which gains his attention. Their eyes meet and she tentatively asks, "Solas?" as if making sure she has the right name.

"Indeed. How do you feel Da'len?" He asks standing and slowly approaching the bed where she lay.

Again she clears her throat and mutters just above a whisper, "Better, not freezing any more." She still feels tired though, like her strength has not returned and she is feeling overwhelmed by her shyness, she can no longer meet his eyes and she wonders where she has seen this elf before, he seems so familiar yet the memory eludes her.

Solas watches Silima carefully, seeing her eyes drop to the blanket on the bed, her hands twisting it nervously. "I'm glad you are feeling better." But he thinks,  _"Why are you acting so shyly now?"_ He asks, "What happened to the Elvhen who so courageously stood up to the Spy-master?"

Looking sheepishly at Solas she admits, "I think that part of me only rears it's head when someone is looking down their nose at me like I don't matter. Then a switch flips and the claws come out, if you will. Otherwise I tend to be quiet and withdrawn, so much so my Father usually has to bribe me to get me to leave my room and my books."

"I see. Did your family teach you to defend yourself or were you allowed to spend your days with your nose in a book?" a small smile crosses his lips.

Silima remembers the story she weaved for the one who questioned her and groans inwardly,  _"What do I tell him now? I have no clue how to fight and I really doubt if I've got a lick of magic."_  She sighs before answering, "My Father tried to teach me how to wield a sword, but I had no talent for it, even less for a bow." Pausing she looks at Solas and asks, "Where exactly on Middle Earth am I?"

"Ah, yes, well you are not on Middle Earth?" He makes it a question as he watches her. She nods. "This is Southern Thedas, you are in the Ferelden village of Haven, which is not far from the Temple of Sacred Ashes."

Silima's eyes widen and her mind goes blank as she takes in the words Ferelden, Haven and the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Suddenly she remembers where she has seen Solas and heard his name before. In a flat, expressionless voice she says, "You've got to be shitting me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we really blame her? After all the Inky she made months before when she visited a friend was Elvin not Qunari.


	4. Proper Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silima is introduced to the Herald and her inner circle along with the Advisors.

Silima lays back on the bed closing her eyes as the bits and pieces she knows about Dragon Age Inquisition play through her mind. She sighs quietly as she thinks, " _I've got to be dreaming, how the heck did I end up in a game for crying out loud?"_

Solas had blinked several times at her words, "Excuse me?" he said, the confusion evident in his voice.

She doesn't open her eyes, though she turns her face toward him, "I'm sorry, did I stutter?" her voice still flat and emotionless. At that moment there is a knock at the door.

Solas growls at the interruption, he stalks toward the door, carefully schooling his expression, he opens the door saying, "Yes, what do you require Master Tethras?"

Varric grunts, "How did you know it was me, Chuckles?"

Solas raises a brow looking at the Dwarf, "You and the Herald are about the only ones in Haven who ever look for me." Again Solas asks, "What is it that you need?"

"Just wondering how our Elven guest is doing, is it true she's an actual Elven Princess?" 

Silima lays there listening to the two chat, opening her eyes she looks over towards the door, spying the Dwarf with the luscious chest hair. Sighing she sits up again, swinging her legs off the bed, "Solas, please allow your friend to come in, I'd rather not have to continually raise my voice to be heard."

Solas steps aside and waves Varric into the hut. "Please do come in Master Tethras." he says, barely keeping the irritation out of his voice.

Silima can't help but smile realizing that Solas does not want to share his new puzzle. Then she truly turns her attention to Varric and his eyes widen as he walks close to the bed where Silima sits.

To Varric's eyes she is sheathed in pale light, as though surrounded by early morning sunlight. Her pale golden hair, though messed from sleep cascades down her back, and her pale blue eyes remind him of a perfectly cloudless sky. Varric actually shakes himself and clears his throat before speaking, "Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller and unwelcomed tag along, at your service, My Lady." He surprises Solas and Silima by bowing to her as he speaks.

Silima smiles bowing her head in acknowledgement, "Silima, great granddaughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, granddaughter of Celebrian, and daughter of Arwen. Apart of the ruling family of Lothlorien, at your service good dwarf, are you an Elf-friend like Gimli?"

Confusion crosses Varric's face for a moment, "Who is Gimli?" he asks, "Sounds like a good Dwarven name though it is not one I recognize."

A soft "Oh." escapes Silima's lips, "He was a good friend of Legolas, and he came to love my great grandmother, Galadriel very much. That is how he in fact came to be known as Elf-friend. He also used to bounce me on his knee when I was very little." She says in a sad far off sort of voice, her eyes no longer seem to see the room she is in, and in a sad voice she barely whispers, "I'm never going to get home, am I?"

Varric and Solas glance at each other, both knowing this is not an ideal situation for Silima. Solas says,"We will make every effort to get you home, Silima."

Shaking her head, a small sad smile on her lips she says, "No, there are far more important things that need to be accomplished. The needs of the many out weight the needs of the few or the one. I will find a way to survive and perhaps flourish. For now I think I'd like to rest some more." her words start to slur a bit, "I'm so tired." She turns on the bed, pulling her legs up and she curls on her side, her back to the room, soon her breathing evens out becoming slow and shallow as she settles into a deep dreamless sleep.

Solas and Varric step out of the cabin and speak quietly near the stairs that lead to the tavern. "Is she going to be alright?" Varric as, "There's just something about the way she speaks, could she try to hurt herself?"

Solas' face becomes grim at that thought, "We must keep a close eye on her. It disturbs me greatly to think she might try something... unfortunate."

"You and me both, I've got a question Chuckles. When you look at her, does she seem to be wrapped in a halo of soft light, almost like the morning sun is surrounding her in its light?"

Solas' grim expression is replaced by a thoughtful one, "Indeed, she seems to be a unique entity."

"Huh... why did you call her an Entity?"

"Yes Solas why did you say it that way? I thought you were certain she was one of the Elvhen who had travelled to another world/reality." Adaar continued up the steps her eyes on the Elvhen apostate.

"I guess I am just uncertain. She came across very strong willed in front of Leliana the other day, yet when she woke today, it was almost like she was a different person. May I suggested something Herald?"

"What is it Solas?"

"Let us get her introduced to your current inner circle and perhaps the Advisors. Then have everyone keep an eye on her and see if we can catch her in an untruth."

**A few days later...**

Silima looks around Haven as Solas and Varric lead her to the Chantry, Commander Cullen, Chancellor Roderick, and the Herald are standing in front of the Chantry. They are apparently having something of a pissing contest or at least that what it looks like to Silima.

Silima coughs to hide her amusement, which brings Roderick's attention to her. He glares at her before saying, "What is this useless knife-ear doing here?" he gestures dismissively as his glare becomes harder.

Adaar's stiffens as she looks at Roderick. "I would be careful Chancellor, this Lady is a guest of the Inquisition. An Elf of Noble blood, from a very distant land." 

"I appreciate your kind words Herald of Andraste, however I do believe I can speak for myself." Taking a moment Silima studies the Chancellor. "Does not your Chant of light admonish you to treat people you the way you would wish to be treated if you were in their lands?" She asks very gently. "Though I must admit I do not know your religious texts, I can only go by the little I have heard as I walked through Haven's streets." she continues to study him with her large eyes awaiting his reply. She thinks,  _At least most religions have a form of 'The Golden Rule' somewhere in them. Hope the Chant of Light does too._

The Chancellor has the good graces to become flushed with his embarrassment. "I...We don't... Ahhhh." He kind of growls at the end before turning on his heels and striding away at a rather quick pace.

Silima turns to look behind her at Solas and Varric, as she hears them give way to their mirth. Varric says, "Sunshine, we definitely need to keep you!" once he gets his laughter under control."

A small smile curves her lips as she asks, "What? That man was being far to rude, and as my grandmother often told me. It is better to kill with kindness, than to get into useless shouting matches."

Commander Cullen grins as he says, "I think I might like this grandmother of yours. That was gently done by the way, I doubt Roderick will want to match wits with you again."

"Pity that, I rather enjoyed watching him squirm. Then again my Father always said I had a perverse sense of humor."

Even the Herald chuckled, "Let me make introductions, "Commander Cullen, let me introduce Selema, a Princess of Lothlorian." Solas and Varric both winced at the bad enunciation.

"It is s pleasure to meet you Commander. However my name is pronounced Silima, and I come from Lothlorien." She looks gently at the Herald and says, "It's okay many people mangle Elvhen names. If it would be simpler you may call me Crystal for that is what my name means."

She hears a collective breathe being let out and looks around, "What? Did you expect me to yell at the Herald? I've had so many mispronounce my name in my lifetime that it seems wasteful to get mad every time. I probably would have yelled at the Chancellor though, he's got a rod up his arse or something and needs to be taken down a few more pegs." Silima huff's looking down at the ground as she draws a line with a toe. She knows she has never spoken so much at one time in her life before a shudder passes through her small frame.

Solas, remembering what she said about being shy, lays a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Come Silima we have a few more to meet." And he leads her over to the Spy-master's tent.

"Sister Leliana, may I present Silima?" Solas asks trying to keep this introduction from slipping into an argument. Turning to the side he says, "Silima, this is Sister Leliana, the Inquisition's Spy-master."

Silima gives a short bow of respect to Leliana, "It is a pleasure to meet you Sister Leliana, I wish to apologize for my rudeness while you questioned me in the cells below the Chantry. I tend to not react well, when in pain and while being talked down to." Silima carefully maintains her bow, keeping her eyes down cast.

Leliana feels a shock as she looks at the Elf before her. She is cleaned up and healed, and her manners seem impeccable. "Please, stand, I was being a bit hasty in how I addressed you then as well." A slow smile spreads across her face, you were a pleasure to watch as you delt with Chancellor Roderic, and you were kind to the Herald as well. Do you mind if I call you Crystal?"

"Not at all Sister Leliana. In fact most of my friends back home call me Crystal as well. My family tends to get a little upset with me, as I befriend humans, dwarves, haflings and any number of other races. Some think I should stick with my own kind." Silima brushes her fingers over one of her ears as she watches the Spy-master.

"Yes, I can imagine. There are many in this place who feel similarly. However I find segregation to be a silly idea. After all this Inquisition is showing just how well the various races of Thadus can work together. Do you think you will wish to assist the Inquisition?"

"Perhaps, though I still need time to... figure out how best I might fit in." Silima replies.

"But of course, have a good day Crystal." Leliana says with a small bow of her own. As Solas and Silima leave the tent Varric joins them.

"Wow! I do believe you won over the Spy-master, Sunshine." Varric's voice betrays his wonder.

Silima shakes her head, "No, I have just given her something to think about. I know she will continue to have people watching me. After all don't you and Solas worry I might try to harm myself?" She puts up a hand to stop them. "It's quite alright, you do not know me yet, but long ago I swore an oath to myself, that I would never do such a thing, because it would mean all those who had wronged me in some way would 'win', and I for one can not stand that thought."

"You seem wise beyond your years lethal'lan." Solas says as they continue into the Chantry.  Ambassador Montilyet and Seeker Pentaghast were standing together near the main doors talking quietly when Silima, Solas and Varric entered. With a bow to the Ladies Solas says, "Ambassador, Seeker, may I introduce Lady Silima. Lethal'lan this is Ambassador Josephine Montilyet and Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast." He gestures to each as he says their names.

Josephine and Cassandra both give short bows in recognition of the Elf before them. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Silima." Josephine says with a smile on her face and in her voice.

Silima curtsies with a smile that lights her eyes. "The pleasure is mine." Her eyes turn from the Ambassador to the Seeker, "I wish to apologize for any rudeness I may have presented down in the Cells of this very building. As I explained to your Spy-master, when I am in pain I tend to lash out, however usually it takes much work to get me to speak at all. I feel about peopled out as well." Truly Silima did look tired and something in her eyes spoke volumes to her not being used to being so verbose.

"I can understand that. Most in physical pain tend to lash out, though to me you appeared more affronted Noble than rude Elf. I am glad to see you feeling more... yourself?" she asks, with one of her studying looks.

Silima nods, "Yes, I am more myself. Though I don't usually talk so much in a given day." A small sigh escapes her and she looks at Solas. "Have I met all whom you wished me to?"

"Yes, there are a few other key people, but they can wait for another day." He replies, taking her hand and nestling it in the crock of his arm he says, "If you Ladies will excuse us, Silima still tires easily and I would like her to rest now." 

After receiving their nods of assent Solas leads her back to a small hut near his and leaves her to her rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one got a bit away from me. Silima, Solas and the others just took over my mere mortal plans. I can't promise all my updated will be this long, please give me your thoughts.
> 
> This story is meant to be kind of on the funny side, but as I said the characters had plans of their own it seems...


	5. Musings (Solas POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be from Solas' POV, as he considers the events over the past couple of weeks. Silima is indeed a puzzle which seems to have no key.
> 
> Solas speaks to Silima at Druffelo Hill.

Solas looks down at his notes, even as his mind wanders back to the dungeon and how Silima spoke, how she carried herself.  _It would seem I have found a descendant of Galadriel, she certainly has her eyes and ever the same shade of hair Galadriel had or maybe still has. I wonder. Also it is truly amazing, Varric of all people could see her aura._

_I was indeed shocked to hear her speak those names with such confidence._ Anger clouds his face as his fingers form a fist around his quill.  _That no one tended her injuries is inexcusable! These shadows of what once was are not fit to shine her footwear!_

Solas takes a few deep breaths to calm himself.  _They did not treat her nor bring her any food or water. I am surprised she stood before the Spymaster at all! Well I will make sure she gets what she needs! She is a treasure, I would drop coin on her family being worried sick about her. I wonder if I can send her home._ His thoughts still for a moment as he flicks open the shudders of the window over his desk.  _That she would say that "the needs of the many out weight the needs of the few or the one" is amazing. But that would be Celeborn's influence on his great granddaughter._

As Solas looks out the window he sees Silima sneaking to the stairs that lead to Haven's gates.  _Where is she going?_ As he continues to watch she glances around to see if anyone is watching before he feels her grab at the Fade to cloak herself before making a dash out of the gates. He feels an icy hand reach up through his belly to squeeze his heart.  _Please don't tell me she is planning to harm herself_ ** _now_** _!_  

Solas grabs his cloak as he rushes out his door, taking a single moment to lock his door and activate his wards.  _Please, da'elgara, don't do anything irreparable before I find you! Why does she have to keep the things bothering her to herself. Does she not realize that I **care** about what is happening to her?_ That thought freezes him in place for a moment as he considers his wayward feeling for the bright, young Elvhen woman.  _I can not become attached to her! That would be dangerous, not only for me but for her as well. I do not want to cause her more distress._ As Solas stalks past Haven's gates a low growl slips from his lips as he looks around and sniffs the air, looking for her sent.  _There you are da'elgara! I will be with you shortly._

Solas failed to note the looks he got when he growled low in his throat, nor did he hear the whispers. Whispers set into motion by the good Chancellor Roderic.

Solas continues to follow her sent, which reminds him of lazy summer days spent sunbathing amongst friends, with hints of spring flowers.  _She is light and life and hope,_ he thinks as he passes the old apothecary shack. 

He soon spots her out past the nearby gate, he sighs in relief as he sees her take a seat upon an outcropping of rock on Druffelo Hill. For some reason he makes a conscious effort to make noise and be in her line of sight before he speaks. "What is troubling you da'elgara?"

"Hmmmm?" she seems to question, though she appears lost in her own thoughts.

"What troubles you? You seem lost in thought." He carefully lays a hand on her right shoulder to help get her attention.

Silima finally looks at him, "Sorry Solas, what did you say? I was thinking about my family."

"I was just wondering what it was that was troubling you, da'elgara."

"I see. What does da'elgara mean Solas?"

It takes him a moment, "You do not speak Elvish?" He frowns.

"I speak a little, it was easier to teach common as a first language back home. By the time I was truly interested in learning my native tongue my great grandparents and, grandparents had already taken the boat to the un-dieing lands across the sea. There were very few left who knew the language." She shrugged, "I picked up what I could, da'elgara is not a term I am familiar with."

Solas nods his understanding, "It means Little Sun, I started calling you that, at least in my head, after I heard Varric call you Sunshine. Does it bother you?" He asks curious wither or not she will want him to stop.

"Now that I know what it means, it does not bother me in the least."

Her answer draws a smile from Solas as he looks down at her.

Silima glances away from him as her eyes begin to burn with unshed tears, "I miss my family, and I'm so tired of the distrustful glances people give me."

Again he nods, "The humans are not used to "knife-ears" looking them in the eye when speaking to them."

Silima snorts, "That's their own stinking problem, not mine." Moments later a sigh escapes her lips. "Solas, will you tell me what you know of my great grandparents? I miss them very much."

"Alright, I will tell you what I know." Thus Solas launches into a story about the time Galadriel saves a young Elvhen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> da'elgara = little sun
> 
> Solas begins to call her, this after he hears Varric's nickname of "Sunshine"
> 
> Edited for minor spelling or wrong word usage.


	6. Questions of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silima finds herself being questioned on her manipulations of the Fade, and starting training to control her newly awoken magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this should have been with the last chapter, but I decided to make it it's own chapter. Poor Silima now has to refigure her whole view on her situation, and she was just beginning to accept some of what had been happening.

Solas had just finished telling Silima the story of her great grandmother, Galadriel and had fallen into a companionable silence. While Silima looked out towards the frozen lake they could just barely see from where they sat on Druffelo Hill. She felt his eyes on her, so she turned to look at him.

He spoke in a low yet urgent voice, "I would like to test you." Silima looked confused, "Test me for what?" she asked. "To see if you are a mage." He answered honestly before continuing. "I saw you wrap yourself in the Fade before leaving Haven." 

Silima stares at Solas, utterly confused, "But I didn't work magic, did I? I mean I just wished no one would notice me as I left Haven. I needed time to think, to adjust my expectations of this place. Of Thedas, to better acclimate to what no doubt is my new reality." She thinks,  _I cannot let myself cry now. I have to be strong. From all that I know, after playing Dragon Age Origins, and Dragon Age II and Inquisition to closing the Breach and being attacked by Corypheus, Mages aren't exactly trusted. I could handle learning to be a fighter or a rogue, instead I'm a Mage! No way._ Silima could feel the panic setting in, "Are you sure I'm a Mage?"

Solas could feel her panic and ever so gently he took her hand in his before he spoke, "That is why I wish to test you. Knowing for certain will be the wisest course. If you do have the gift for magic, it could have woken due to your fall through the Fade. Please allow me to test you." Studying him, Silima finally nodded her consent.

Over the next hour or so Silima felt Solas' magic course threw her body as he checked slowly and carefully for what he was certain he would find. There it was her magic just beginning to unfurl within her, like a rose blossom that is just uncurling from it's tight bud. The sheer depth and breadth of the power waking inside her was frightening, they needed to start training at once, carefully he guided her to her own waking power.

"Do not fear Da'elgara," he drew her minds eye to the well of her magical power, "Can you feel it? There is no need to fear your gift. I will guide you." Silima gasps as she sees in herself what Solas sees.  _Is that truly me. Can I be a mage? Perhaps even a very powerful healer? My gift seems so small right now, but maybe that is for the best. After all even the Elves of Middle Earth were known to have powerful mages from time to time. Like my Great Grandmother. "_ Please teach me, I don't want to give the Templars any reason to make me Tranquil." She says quietly.

Solas' jaw clenches at that thought, "I will do all in my power to protect you from that fate Da'elgara, never fear. I do believe the Herald wishes to keep you safe as well."

Silima nods. "I would very much like to specialize in the healing arts, I've never really liked the idea of combat, but I do understand the need to be able to protect myself."

"Then let us begin, Da'elgara." Solas says with an indulgent smile.  _Yes I will teach her to be a great healer, she has it in her to be a thousand times better than any Circle Mage specializing in healing. Given time she could possibly become better than I am at healing._ He thinks as he watches Silima follow his instructions.

* * *

**Bonus:  Chancellor Roderick's POV**

Roderick was standing unseen near the gate leading out of Haven, he thought he had seen the lieing Knife-eared Bitch that the Elven Apostate was working so hard to protect heading toward the gate only to lose sight of her. Then he saw the Apostate head out the gate, a growl slipping from him as he scanned the area.  _No doubt looking for the female he's so obviously interested in. I'd like to take that mage down a peg or two,_ Roderick thinks maliciously. A slow smile forms on his lips as he heads over to the Templars area, there are one or two there that still give him his due respect.

He pulls two of the Templars over into a private meeting behind the Chantry and begins laying out his plan. He does not know for sure if she is a mage or not but if she is not, well these two can still have some fun.  _I won't be made a fool of by a useless slut of a knife-ear!_

The more Chancellor Roderick talks the more letchurous their smiles become, they have their orders and look forward to carrying them out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Utoh me thinks Roderick's gone off the deep end.


	7. Finding Silima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Herald, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric have been gone a couple of weeks, dealing with the Chantry in Val Royeaux. They met and recruited Madame de Fer, and a rogue named Sera.
> 
> They have just returned to Haven, when Solas realizes Silima is not in Haven, his worry grows the longer he searches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone who has been reading this fanfiction. The subscriptions, kudos and bookmarks are very encouraging!

**Solas POV:**

Solas had picked up a small suvoneir for Silima, a small smile curving his lips as he looks down at the trinket in his hand. A bracelet with six charms, a Hala, a horse, a druffelo, a wolf, a fennic, and a drake. All creatures they had discussed over the course of time they had spent together. It had been ages since he last bought a gift for someone.  _I hope she likes it. Now to find Da'elgara and give it to her._

Solas went first to her quarters, then to the Singing Maiden, failing to find her in either place, he began a systematic search of Haven, searching for her scent, which he found in a few places, but it was days old and fading from existence. Soon he stepped outside the gate once again and taking a deep breath, trying to find her scent, which came to him, but weakly as though it had been washed away by the resent snowfall. Worry began to gnaw at his mind.  _Where are you Da'elgara? I am worried about you! I don't think I could face Galadriel if something has happened to you._

Her faint scent drew him towards the old apothecary shack, the closer he got the stronger her scent became, when he cracked the door open, the scent of blood became almost overpowering. The fears he had battled became very immediate.  _No please! Please, let me be in time!_

He pushed the door open fully to see Silima laying on her side in front of a cold hearth. His hand that had gently gripped his gift to her went slack, the bracelet slowly fell to the packed snow and dirt in front of the door, as he took several long strides into the hut to reach her side. Kneeling next to her, he reached out with a trembling hand to check for a pulse. Relief flooded his system when he found her pulse, then saw her chest rise as she drew in a slow breath.

Using his magic he looked for her injuries, the more he found the greater his anger.  _They smited her! Then, damnation! They violated her! She must have started struggling because they hit her with a second smite, before leaving her to what? Die? Damn those bastard Templars! She is a guest! How dare they do something like this?_ His thoughts still, he knows what he has to do. He sublimates his rage and focused his magic into a healing spell. He would take care of the physical first, then attempt to bring healing to the part of her that controlled her magic.

**Adaar POV:**

Asa Adaar stepped out of the war room with a sigh.  _If only Valo-Kas had not been hired by Leliana to keep the peace at the Conclave, or better yet Shokrakar had chosen a different Lutenient to lead the mission, yeah that would have been better! Sure! Admit it Asa you **hate** politics! Oh well. I wonder how Crystal is doing? I'm kinda surprised she wasn't waiting for us at the gate when we arrived back. _

The Herald of Andraste walked into Leliana's tent outside the Chantry. "Leliana, how did things go with Crystal?" she queried. "I had thought she would be waiting for us at the gate."

Leliana glanced at the Qunari female, a considering look in her eyes. "Crystal was actually a pleasure. She practiced her magic as Solas asked of her and made herself useful by gathering herbs for Adan in the nearby forest and hills." Pausing for a moment Leliana continued, "I had stopped having her followed closely a few days ago. I have not had any reports on her in the last 48 hours or so. I'll send agents out to look for her."

Asa felt sick, "Thanks Leliana, but I'm going to go look myself. If anything has happened to her..." she lets her voice trail away.  _Solas will kill whoever is responsible and I don't know if I'd want to stop him._

She walks with a purpose out of Leliana's tent and to the stairs leading to Varric's bonfire. As she swept passed him Varric called out, "Where's the fire, Icey?"

Asa groaned at his nickname for her, then she answered. "Crystal has been missing for around 48 hours, or I should say 48 hours ago was the last report Leliana had on her whereabouts."

"Well, shit! Let's go  _find_ Sunshine!" With that he grabbed Bianca and followed the Herald to the rise near Solas' hut. When they knocked and there was no answer, they both correctly guessed that  _he_ was already looking for her. They headed to Haven's main gate, where they paused long enough to talk to one of the guards.

"Have you seen Solas today?" Asa questioned, worry evident in her voice and on her face.

The guard in question straightened his spine and nodded. "Sire Solas headed out towards Druffelo Hill, Herald!" The man gave her a sharp salute before settling back into his guard stance, his eyes searching for anything amiss.

"Thank you, Soldier!" Asa returned his salute before heading in the direction mentioned. As they moved forward, Cassandra caught sight of them, calling out, "Herald, what is wrong? Where are you two going?" They paused, turning back to Cassandra, they let her catch up. As Cassandra moved toward them it caught Commander Cullen's attention and he joined them as well.

"It seems the last report Leliana received about Crystal was 48 hours ago. Varric and I are going to look for her, but first we want to find Solas. I believe he has already figured out she is missing and is looking for her. If we find him we may find Crystal too."

Cullen's face paled, he had assured them he would keep a protective eye on her, "Herald, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry I failed you."

"We can worry about blame  ** _after_** we find her, let us just pray she is alright."

They nod and fan out to search for her, Cullen calling the recruits into the search. None of them knew what would happen if others from her world showed up looking for their princess. If they could not produce her it might well mean war with a power from another world, they did not need that!

Asa, Varric, Cassandra and Cullen stayed together. When Asa saw the old Apothecary hut come into view, she picked up the pace. They could see smoke billowing from the chimney. Someone was inside. Asa paused at the door, looking down she saw a delicate silver chain with several animal charms on it. They winked in the sun, bending down she gently picked it up, before opening the door.

Inside they found Solas bent over Silima's still body, pouring healing magic into her. With a strangled cry Asa rushed in, ready to offer what ever help Solas needed with healing their guest.

Varric whispered, "The morning sun, it's dimmed to almost nothing." With tears shimmering at the corners of his eyes, Varric drops to his knees. It was a good thing Bianca was strapped to his back.

Asa glanced at him, worry in her eyes.  _I cannot comfort him right now, her life hangs by a thread!_ "Tell me how I can help Solas." She was already kneeling next to him. 

Solas opens his eyes to look at the Qunari Mage, "Can you direct your magic to me, help power my healing magic?"

"Of course." It would be several hours before anyone in that small hut said anything.

**Cullen POV:**

He felt sick, when it was brought to his attention Lady Silima was missing. The fact  _he_ had not seen her should of had him looking for her sooner. When the Herald opened the door of the abandoned hut, to reveal Solas tending an unconscious Silima... that had nearly been his undoing. He did not love her or anything, but he had vowed to watch over her while the others were gone.  _I failed,_ he thought.

The Mages were backing away, and drinking some lyrium to revitalize themselves. In quite desperation he asked, "Do you know what happened to her?"

Even Varric perked up at his question, waiting for Solas' answer.

"Templars happened!' Solas practically shouted. "One or more Templars smote her, then violated her, then I assume she started to wake and try to defend herself; because they smote her a second time! If I had not found her when I did she just might be dead right now!"

Solas advanced angrily on the Commander, hitting him in the chest with a pointed finger, " _You_ promised to keep her safe!  _You_ are in charge of the Templars! What in the void happened?!"

Cullen's face was grim, "I don't know! But I AM going to find out!" He wurled on his heal, headed toward the tents that housed the Inquisition Templars. He noticed a number of Leliana's agents already in the vicinity. He did not allow anger to cloud his judgement. He went to Leliana's tent, to await the reports her agents would bring.

"We found Lady Silima. One or more of the Templars used Smite on her, then they violated her. They used Smite a second time and probably left her for dead. Solas just found her in time to prevent her death." Cullen imparted, heart sick over what some of the Templars did.

Leliana scowled, "My agents will find those responsible! Never fear Commander!"

Cullen growled, " _I failed!_ I should have realized I had not seen her in a while and gone  _looking_ for her!"

He felt defeated.  _I may have a lot on my plate, but how difficult is it to keep an eye on one Elven guest? I promised! I failed! No one else._

Leliana studied the Commander, "If you failed, Commander, we all failed! We will find out who is behind this and they will pay!"

Unbeknownst to Cullen and Leliana their conversation was overheard, and the one who overheard shuddered, slinking away. Back into the Chantry.

**Bonus - Roderick POV:**

_What do I do? The knife-eared bitch almost died. She will no doubt be able to identify those idiots! If they are caught, they will expose me! Do I turn them in or perhaps insure their deaths before they can be questioned. It would be a simple matter to poison their personal lyrium supply and making sure they used the new batch._

While his thoughts may have been in turmoil, the casual observer would never had known, for he went about his business as though such dark thoughts never once touched his mind.

**Several hours later...**

_So Leliana's agents found their bodies behind the Chantry! My plan worked! No one will ever guess the hand I played in all of this._

And Roderick was right...


	8. Anger of the Righteous Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silima is awake, and her rage burns inside her. She will have justice, even if the ones responsible are dead!
> 
> She no longer trusts any Templar or former Templar. May what ever God the individuals pray to, hear them! She knows why she was attacked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was in a very bad place when I wrote the last chapter. This chapter will hopefully help me get back on track with the happy-go-lucky, Silima and her semi irreverent behavior. So forgive the dark turn the story took. Please and thank you!
> 
> I apologise for how long this took to post. I've had a lot going on and something had to give. So writing has been very sporadic for me. I've basically been writing story that were speaking to me if you will.
> 
> This is just part one of what was meant to be a much longer chapter. However to give all those who have subscribed and given kudos a gift, I have broken it down into a multiple part mini arc within the story. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Silima sat up on the bed, swinging her legs over the side. She took a few deep breaths waiting for the dizziness to pass. When she felt a large hand settle on her shoulder trying to push her back into a reclining position, she freaked out. The memory of the attack she had suffered through jumped to the forefront of her mind, and a scream built in her throat.

The hand was quickly removed. "Silima, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Please be calm, you should still be laying down." Solas continued to speak calmly, trying to reassure her she was safe, all the while cursing himself for his stupidity.

Silima slowly calmed as Solas' voice penetrated the fog of fear in her mind. "Solas?" She asked, her eyes finally focusing on him, "I don't think, er... I didn't expect to wake... the pain was so bad. I think, for a bit I wanted to die."

Solas paled, and he knew rage in that moment, but he kept his voice low, and calm, "Please don't say that da'elgara. You have a place here and I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Silima looked around, wondering where she was, and how long she had been out of it. 

Solas saw the question in her eyes. "We arrived back in Haven almost four days ago. You were not anywhere in Haven proper. When I found you, you were laying in the old apothecary hut, on the floor in front of the cold hearth. I only just got to you in time. Asa and I healed you, but we felt it best to let you wake on your own." He paused almost dreading the asking, for he had a good idea what had happened.

She studied him as he looked for a way to ask her something and she knew what he wanted to know. "I'm not sure how long before your arrival that the attack happened, but I was going out to Druffelo Hill to practice with my magic, when two Templars stepped out of the trees in front of me. They didn't even speak, except to say, 'Stupid, knife-eared mageling.' as if my being an elf and a new mage was somehow the worst thing I could be. Then the pain came, and I realized they were draining my magic, like I was a blood mage or an abomination." She fell silent and her whole body began to shake. She curled up on the bed, just trying to put the rest out of her mind.With a sigh she asked, "Do I have to spell out what they did? How they used me? And how after they had their fun, they drained my mana again, even though I had hardly recovered anything at that point?"

Solas' face fell, she had confirmed everything he suspected. "No da'elgara, you do not." The pause as he took a deep breath eased her heart. "I am sorry you had to endure treatment such as that."

"Not your fault Solas, and it's not the first time either, I'll be okay. Though, it is part of the reason I preferred to stay in my room reading or drawing."

"I see. Can you identify the Templars who attacked you? The Herald is... angrier than I've ever seen her before. I seriously doubt they'll be doing this again."

"Well, I'd thank Yavanna, but I fear that anyone, besides you, who heard me would call me blasphemer."

His curiosity got the better of him again, "Who is Yavanna?"

"She is one of the Holy Ones. A child of Eru, the One. She had dominion over fruit and all the things that grew. Such as trees, grass, bushes. All vegetation answered her call. She was, is full of compassion and wants nothing but the best for those who look to her. Those who did not understand called her a Goddess, but in truth she was the daughter to the one who created all things. Well he created the Holy Ones and together they created the world of Middle Earth. It was her calmness that drew me to her above the others. My family had it's own power struggles and Yavanna always brought me comfort, even though I have never actually met her."

"Thank you for sharing that with me. I almost wish I could visit your world. It sounds like people there are more accepting of the Elvhen."

"I don't know about that. The slavers who captured me were human. They planned to sell me to other humans who, perhaps didn't have the same opportunities to see Elves, the way humans living near Lothlorien had. But I am certain you would enjoy Lothlorien. It is a beautiful old city, bordering the Misty Mountains, centered between Gladden River and Fangorn Forest."

"Perhaps you could show it to me in the Fade sometime." Solas' voice sounded wistful.

"I can try. I am not sure if I'll be able." She said uncertainly. She had not had much success manipulating the Fade while she dreamed, thus far.

Solas switched gears, "Are you hungry?"

It took her a moment to mentally switch gears as well, "A little."

"Wait  _in_ bed, da'elgara. I will fetch you some broth and maybe a little bread. I will also inform the Herald you have woke." He paused on his way out, looking over his shoulder he stated, "Expect company, Silima. Many have been worried for you." With that he swept out the door, closing it behind himself.

In the quiet that followed his leaving, Silima had time to consider what she had learned from her attackers. Roderick's name had come up more than once.  _Perhaps they hoped he would protect them after they attacked me for no good reason. Whatever the case, I will not let them get away with what they did to me!_

Silima stayed in the bed, as Solas had asked, though the longer she remained alone the more she wanted to move. The more she wanted to speak to Chancellor Roderick.  _Was Roderick behind the attack or did they hope **he** would protect them. This is not going to be fun, I hate the whole "my word against theirs" thing. Besides who will believe a stranger from another world? Even if she is a princess, which I am technically not._

Solas returned with the promised food  _and_ Varric in tow. The Dwarf was the first to speak, his face lost the lines of deep worry and a grin spread across his face, "Sunshine! You're back with us! Thank the Maker! How you feeling?" He asked in all seriousness.

She studied Varric a moment or two as Solas helped her sit up placing extra pillows behind her, so she could eat. "Hungry, and worried." She finally answered. 

The Dwarf huffed, "Why worried?" came his question, which was also on the tip of Solas' tongue as well.

"I guess because the last time I was raped, back home. It came down to my word against his, and he was a rich ass with a lot of influence among our human neighbors. Now I find myself a stranger having been raped by two  _Templars_ who are in service to the Inquisition. I have no doubt that you two believe me, but what about the vast majority of the humans in Haven? Might they not take sides with the  _human_ Templars?" 

Solas began to pace a frown darkening his features. He had not thought of that. As he was contemplating what she said, Varric spoke up.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing Icey is a Vashoth and not a human. As the Herald of Andraste is taken very seriously, I know  _She_ took what Solas told us on finding you very seriously. You might find people will listen to her."


End file.
